mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rules of Rarity
thumb|300pxRules of Rarity ' (z ang. ''zasady Rarity) — jest to szósta piosenka z 5 sezonu śpiewana przez Rarity w odcinku Fiku-miku w butiku. Bohaterka śpiewa w niej o swoich zasadach dotyczących projektowania i tworzenia sukienek. Tekst (wersja polska) }} }|piosenka| ::Rarity' ::Zasady Rarity, pracujemy z całych sił ::Obiecuję wam ::Sukienkom nadać szyk ::Zachować pełen styl ::Poświęcić odpowiedni czas ::Kocham ten moment, w którym kuce widzą ::Tę idealną suknię szytą z gwiazd ::I mogę dać im raj ::A to niezwykły dar ::I moje serce pęka ::Z dumy w szwach ::instrumental ::Zasady Rarity to już tylko sny ::Suknia w kopiach stu ::Straciła urok swój ::Mdły kolor, marny krój ::Łzy lecą wprost na mój krawiecki stół! ::wzdycha ::O, gdybym tak zaczęła od nowa ::I inspirację poczuła w podkowach ::No dawaj, Rarity ::Czas wreszcie skończyć z tym ::Niech miłość wróci za te drzwi ::Zasady Rarity, cieszę się jak nikt ::Bo w końcu mogę szyć ::Szyć, co tylko chcę, nikt nie powie nie ::Znów sukienkom nadam blask ::Zasady Rarity, pracujemy z całych sił ::Miłość w każdym szwie ::Brylantów piękna moc ::Rozświetli każdą noc ::I nowe życie tchnie w butik mój}} Pierwsza repryza }|repryza1|::'Rarity' ::Moje zasady to już ::Stare dzieje ::Haruję jak w fabryce cały dzień ::Jedwabie rwą się wpół ::Guziki przepełnia ból ::A moje serce spowił ::Smutku cień}} Druga repryza }|repryza2|::'Rarity' ::Kocham ten moment, w którym kuce widzą ::Tę idealną suknię szytą z gwiazd ::I mogę dać im raj ::A to niezwykły dar ::I moje serce pęka ::Z dumy w szwach}} Tekst (wersja angielska) }} ::'Rarity' ::The rules of Rarity guarantee quality ::This I can assure ::For each and every dress ::I vow to give finesse ::With time, love, and couture ::My favorite moment's when a pony sees it ::That special gown that she just adores ::That pony's now in style ::My hard work's all worthwhile ::Oh, yes, it makes my heart ::My heart just soar ::instrumental ::The rules of Rarity, just a parody ::No dress here's unique ::The panels all the same ::Each colored windowpane ::I fashion only makes me want to shriek! ::wzdycha ::Oh, to create would give me elation ::To feel once again some inspiration ::Come on now, Rarity ::Give me some clarity ::Time for your couture love to rule ::The rules of Rarity, extra T.L.C. ::This feels more sublime ::Soon now, they will see how good these can be ::With a little extra shine ::The rules of Rarity guarantee quality ::All can see it's true ::These new gems add such flair ::Their beauty can't compare ::This old style suddenly gleams anew Pierwsza repryza }} ::'Rarity' ::The rules of Rarity ::Once stood for something ::But now it feels just like some factory ::Now every dress I make ::With every flaw and mistake ::Oh, how it makes my heart ::My heart just break Druga repryza }} ::'Rarity''' ::My favorite moment's when a pony sees it ::That special gown that she just adores ::That pony's now in style ::My hard work's all worthwhile ::Oh, yes, it makes my heart ::My heart just soar! en:Rules of Rarity Kategoria:Piosenki z 5 sezonu